Catch me if you can
by molly.sabrina
Summary: *WATCH FOR LANGUAGE* A half-demon detective finds a black haired beauty and starts to fall head over heels for her. One problem tho, she's the terrified leader of the scariest gang of criminals in New York. What will Inuyasha do? And what happens when a devil from her past comes back to haunt her future.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! SORRY EVERYONE I HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY. NOTHING BUT **

**STUPID TESTS ALL THE TIME ANYMORE. AREN'T WE TESTED ENOUGH? **

**ANYWAY. . . I WANTED TO WELCOME YOU TO MY NEW STORY ITS PRETTY COOL. OR THAT'S WHAT MY FRIENDS SAY. BUT I REALLY DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING ON HERE THAT ISN'T FROM MY IMAGINATION. IF I DID THEN I WOULDN'T BE WORKING IN DRIVE THREW AND EATING NOTHING BUT HOT POCKETS. XD ANYWAY ENJOY THE STORY! PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKE THANKS EVERYONE LOVE YA GUYS :)**

**BTW. FOR ANYONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW... POV STANDS FOR POINT OF VIEW**

Darkness . . . That's all he could see

Pain . . . That's all he could feel

His senses were clouded by dust. Opening his eyes he couldn't believe it. Sure they were hated, but he didn't think someone would go this far.

What did they ever do to anyone? Yes, they where criminals, bandits, thief's. But they never hurt an innocent person and I don't believe they want to. How did it come to this?

** * 6 1/2 months ago ***

" Inuyasha Tashio? It's good to finally meet you. I am your new partner, Miroku Hiosh. Now if you would fallow me, we can get you trained for the work force. Come alone." Miroku lead Inuyasha threw a maze of hallways and doors. " First you will need a gun, bulletproof vest, your badge of coarse, oh and you might want to keep some pain killers in your locker"

" Pain killers? Why?" Inuyasha asked confused

" Because. The people we have to track down today are painful. They wont kill us but they sure can fight, and I am apparently the only one who is brave enough to face them. And since you are my new partner, that means you're going as well" Miroku replied in his **'yay lets go get our asses kicked'** tone of voice

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Why are people so scared of them. You said they don't kill"

"No they don't, but they are ruthless none the less. I guess you have to be to withstand the life you are forced to live"

Inuyasha shrugged it off and fallowed his new partner to the car. Getting in he spoke "So what's the name if these 'scary' people"

Miroku smiled "They call themselves the Rat pack" Speed off into the direction of the last known location of the rat pack.

*** Rat Pack Leader POV ***

They call us dangerous, harmful, pests. They are terrified of us because they don't know us. The rat pack are sweet, kind, gentle, and caring. We do what we have to, to survive is all. If only they understood. If only we got the chance to live the life we deserve. If not me, then my pack. I don't deserve to live a life worth living. I'm the leader, I control the pack. So there for I should take the blame for all the wrong we have done.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. Looking up, I saw my faithful pack watching my every move. I smiled.

"Kagome, you aren't really going to do this are you?" Jack asked

I looked between my pack "Of coarse I am. It's only fair I give Miroku and his new partner my warm welcome" An evil spark ignited in my eye

"All right, at least we can watch you scare away yet another one of Miroku's partners" Max replied this time

I stood from my sitting position by the window "Boys, I do believe our pray is here"

*** Inuyasha's POV ***

We pulled up at a fairly new building. I saw a few people looking out the windows and then disappear as they realized i saw them. I can only imagine that's the pack. Just then, something big landed on the roof. I went to pull out my gun but Miroku seemed unfazed about it. Fallowing his lead, I got out of the blue hummer, only to be greeted by a women laying on her back, ankles crossed and arms behind her head. She looked comfortable.

"Kagome. What an unexpected surprise. . . Not" Miroku looked at this women like you would look at a friend.

"eh. I thought I should introduce my self to your new partner before you say something that's a lie" Kagome never moved

"Like I would. You may be a crazy bitch, but you where once my friend. You can still come back. Sango missed you"

"Then tell her to come find me" She glanced my way and I felt my breath hitch. She looked pretty on the roof of the blue hummer with her ravens black hair, and good looking body. But her eyes are what drew me in. A beautiful ice blue that I have never seen before.

I was pulled back to the present with a sigh from Miroku "Kagome it's either you get your ass in the car or I will drag you home"

I got the point now. She slowly sat up like she was the living dead and glared at Miroku "You will, will you?"

"ya" Miroku started to back away as she got off the car and slowly stalked him. That's when I got the full view. She wore tight black jeans with holes above the knees, black combat boots, a white tank top, and a brown leather jacket. Her hair was in a braid and reached all the way down to her thighs.

I looked behind me and saw six men standing outside the door watching the women known as Kagome. I can only guess this is the fearsome leader and that, behind me, is the pack who are ready to leap into action at any moment.

*** Normal POV ***

"You are really going to 'try' and take me in Miroku. How stupid are you? I thought by the way your old partners all ran after meeting us, you would give up" Kagome continues to stalk him

"Kagome, you can't continue to live like this, you're an animal, you need to be a human" Mirkou started to look scared

Kagome on the other hand looked pissed. Before anyone knew it, Kagome pulled back and threw a punch. No one was expecting it, not even Miroku.

Kagome had turned towards Inuyuasha. In an instant, the Rat Pack was surrounding them.

"I suggest you take your partner and leave before I let my pack loose" She smirked as Inuyuasha visibly tensed at that thought. The pack was growing antsy, wanting something to do

*** INuyasha's POV ***

I wasn't scared, just shocked. At first, she looks so innocent but then you meet her and it's like a snake bite. I watched as the pack dismissed, and into the building. Miroku was on the ground in pain. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You seem like you know her. I thought I heard you call her a friend, but I don't think a friend would punch you like that" i asked as he was pulled to his feet

"She has always been rather violent. Sango and Kagome have always been best friends. But don't let her fool you, Kagome is a sweet, gentle person, this is just the life she was thrown into" Miroku tilted his head, hoping to stop his nose from bleeding

*** Later That Night ***

*** Normal POV ***

Inuyashe and Miroku were the only ones left at the office working. Inu was petting a lizard type thing that has little wings it can glide with. He never knew such a creature existed. Apparently he was a devil because they named his Diablo. Inuyasha has heard of police stations having pets but they where detectives. Why would they have this weird creature.

"He isn't weird Inuyasha. He just looks weird right now. Trust me if you saw him in his true form you would be scared shitless" Miroku spoke as he put papers away

"True form? You're not making any sense monk"

Miroku sighed "Inuyasha, you know I'm a monk, my wife is a demon slayer, and has a saber toothed cat named Kelal. You're a half demon and Diablo. Well he's a powerful dragon"

"Dragon? Dragons aren't real" Inuyasha stopped petting Diablo

Miroku looked at him " and demons aren't real" He then noticed a blue glow and looked at Diablo " Looks like you are about to meet the real deal my friend. Because here comes his rider"

Before INuyasha could reply someone busted threw the door and Diablo flew towards them.

Inu spun around to face the door and froze, right there, in the flesh was the last person he ever expected to come here . . . Kagome . . .

Kagome's face had glowing marks on it. Two straight lines on both of her cheeks, a line on her chin, and her eyes where glowing slightly. Diablo had the same marks, in the same places, and the same color. . . Teal . . .

He also noticed there was a faint teal streak running down Diablo's back. Kagome had it as well but it was mixed in her hair. Inuyasha liked the way the teal blended with her hair and weaved in and out of her braid.

"Kagome, what a pleasant surprise. . . If you had said something I would have brought Sango with me" Miroku smiled

Kagome smiled back with a very happy dragon resting his head and front legs on her one shoulder and the rest of him on her other shoulder. His tail loosely wrapped around her neck. :I figured it was time to see my dragon. We are bonded and I could tell how much he missed me"

Inuyasha had been watching quietly so far "Bonded"

"Yes bonded. Diablo had bit Kagome's wrist when they first meant when Kagome was seven. When he bit her, he connected their life's together creating an unbreakable bond that runs deep threw their souls. After they bonded, they both took on the markings you have already seen. They connected their life force and have grown together ever since" Miroku explained in a matter-a-fact tone

Inuyasha was confused "I speak English, not nerd"

Kagome giggled :He means that our souls and minds are connected by a bond that can't be broken by anything. We mature together, fight together, breath together. Basically, one mind in two different body's. Or that's what DIablo says"

"What Diablo says? Are you telling me you can talk to him" Inuyasha sat down to process this knew information

Kagome started to pet Diablo's head "Sort of. Since we are connected, we speak to each other threw brain waves. Or mind reading you can call it"

"But what about the blue glow" Inuyasha asked

"Teal . . . And the glow and markings say they are connected. Even know they can feel each others emotions and can speak to each other when they aren't glowing. The glow says that they are inside each other's heads. The brighter the glow, the deeper the bond goes; Until they are one in mind and body" Miroku replied while he typed on his computer

"It's getting late. Diable, come on bud you have to wake up. I have to go" Diablo only wrapped him self tighter around Kagome. . . He wasn't letting go

With some persuasion and bribery, Diablo reluctantly released her with a promise of any kind of meet and a visit from Kagome as soon as she could.

Kagome left as soon as she could. She couldn't take the pained look on Diablo's cute little face.

*** Diablo's POV ***

I already miss her. Kagome and I are bonded and its tough to be someplace without her. I watched her leave and could feel the pain in her heart as she slipped out, undetected, into the night. I understand why she did it, but I wish she could stay . . . But with everything that hap. . . Is that fish? I think I smell fish?! I do, I do smell fish!

*** Normal POV ***

Inuyasha looked to Miroku " Why does her dragon stay with you"

"Because she is a criminal. Every police department in New York knows about the Rat pack and are all out on a mission to be the ones to bring them in" Miroku looked to Inuyasha

" But why hasn't anyone brought them in?"

"Because they are innocent. They have done nothing wrong to be thrown into prision, like everyone wants. Ya they robbed a few little stores, enough to scare people but they have never hurt anyone. They only steal what they need to survive" He looked at the ground "they aren't bad people, when they get caught for something. They don't fight; they stand up and they do their few days in a cell at the depo"

Inuyasha stood up and picked Diablo up and away from the window, he started to pet him as he spoke "They seem like nice people. I've only had the pleasure of meeting Kagome but I don't think he Rat pack would have hurt me. They had a chance earlier today but they didn't"

"The pack are all heat and no fire. They wont attack. . unless Kagome gives the command. The pack is like gasoline, and Kagome, the spark to start the fire. . . Piss her off and the fire blazes to life threw the pack. They are ruthless" Miroku chuckled

*** Inuyasha's POV ***

My first day of work here in New York. It was nice, from my new partner to the pretty little dragon in the station. And the Rat pack. I didn't get to meet them yet but I have a feeling I will very, very, VERY soon. I can already tell , I will be seeing a lot more of Kagome. And really, I don't think I'm sad about.


	2. Update

p style="text-align: center;"strongHEY EVERYBODY SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIN A WHILE. I HAVE BEEN EXTREMLY BUSY/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongWITH FAIR AND ALL AND EVERYTHIG ELSE. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI HAD CLUB ACTIVITYS ALL JUNE AND BEGINING OF/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongJULY AND THEN I HAD FAIR AT THE END OF JULY AND THEN /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI WENT TO GETTYSBURG FOR A WEEK OR SO AND THEN /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHIGH SCHOOL STARTED AGAIN. I HAVE HAD A CERY HARD 4 /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongWEEKS. I HAVE HAD WAYYY TO MUCH HOMEWORK. BUT/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI WILL FIND MY NOTEBOOK WITH THIS STORY IN IT AND I WILL START/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongWRITING AGAIN ASAP! THANKS YOU GUYS /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHOPE YOU'RE AS EXCITED AS I AM! /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	3. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS... SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING IN A WHILE**

**SUPER BUSY. LAME EXCUSE I KNOW, BUT IT'S TRUE. BEING A JR.**

**IN HS REALLY SUCKS TO MUCH WORK**

**ANYWAY, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BTW IF I HAVEN'T ALREADY MENTIONED THAT XD **

**_\- - - 3 WEEKS LATER - - -_**

**_(INU POV)_**

It has been three weeks since I last saw Molly. Apparently she has came around at night because I can always smell when she has been here. Her scent is always a welcoming sign. . . Summer breeze and roses.

No ordinary human can tell but lucky for me, i'm not human . . . mostly.

I am part demon, INU to be precis. Smells and hearing are a big part of me. I rely on them more then I do sight.

_**(Kag POV)**_

If I play my cards right, then I can probably get us out of this mess. The night i visited the police station i was being tracked and almost captured by someone from four house away.

They are still in the city and are still after the Rat Pack and I. I have forbidden-ed the Pack from leaving the warehouse for a while.

I have been going out at the dead of night for supplies and such; as well as stalking my favorite detectives. That's what I was currently doing right now.

They had just stopped at a family dinner that Miroku goes to a lot. I watched as his hand reached out and groped the waitress; earning him a slap. I couldn't help but not laugh -at his "proud" face-.

I was sitting on the roof of the building across the street with my legs dangling. I knew Inuyasha could tell I was there. His nose probably deteched me hours ago. I could see his little triangle, white, puppy ears swiveling on the top of his head. You can almost miss them in his mane of silver hair. I just want to reach out and touch them; but he would probably skin me alive if I did that.

Inuyasha is a half demon. HIs mother was human; that doesn't make me think less of him.

yes . . .he is very attractive. He is built -in a sense- not to much to make it look bad but enough to be happy and content to just rest your head on his broad chest. . . I wonder what he looks like a swim suit? . . I'm getting ahead of my self.

I was content to just sit there and watch. Miroku was having a discussion that had my half demon going red like a tomato. It's most likely about women, that pervert ...

He had his big perverted smile on his face, -after 18 years with him- since we were both 6, I should know him and his ways.

I wasn't paying attention to behind me. Until I felt someone pull - roughly- on my hair. Cringing, I refused to give them what they wanted, and cry out.

_**(Norm POV)**_

kagome looked behind her as she was yanked to her feet. "Ahh . . . Morgan. Just the person I was looking for"

Morgan pulled harder "Ya right, that's why you are running ... so Kagome, where's my money?"

"It's ... uh ... your money is uh ... safe. Y safe, it's perfectly safe."

Morgan didn't believe her " You couldn't get the money could you"

"No" Kagome looked sheepish "Don't kill me please. I tried, I just couldn't get it"

"I don't care. I want my $50K you promised me Kagome"

"Ah not so hard" Morgan pulled her hair harder "OK ok I can get your money. Just give me two weeks"

" you got two days"

Kagome had enough. She reached out and hit a pressure point on Morgan's hand, forcing her to let go. The first chance she got, Molly bolted and ran alone the roof tops with a pissed off Morgan right behind her. Threatening her death is she doesn't stop.

**_(Inu POV)_**

I was enjoying a very well cooked meal when my sensitive hearing picked up something, and looking up, I saw kagome being chased by a very pissed off female. I strained to hear what they were saying. All I could hear was something about money and two days. I looked down at my food and back up to them a few times.

I finally decided to help as the two women landed gracefully on the ground. How to two -weak- humans where able to do that, I had no idea.

They where heading right for me when I stepped out of the diner. I reached out and grabbed them both by the arms, successfully stopping them both.

"Kagome why are you running from this weak women. You can easily beat her" I could have laughed at how fast all the color drained from her face.

"weak ... WEAK... You think i'm weak. boy you better release me while you have a chance."

"hmmmm. Let me think ... No" I tightened my hold.

Before I knew it, I was on the ground with a black eye and the women walking away. I looked up and noticed Kagome was still here.

"You really shouldn't have done that. Morgan is strong and very violent." I felt Kagome take my hand and pull me up. What was with this town and violent women. "But it was cool how you did" Kagome smiled and I thought I had melted.

_**(Norm POV)**_

Inuyasha got teased by Miroku the rest of the day, Until Miroku found himself locked in a dark closet.

Diablo had bee missing for the past few days, no one seemed bother by it tho; saying that was what he did all the time.

It was the 4th of July and everybody was invited to Sango and Miroku's Summer house in the Mountains. Even the Rat Pack, which we were all pretty sure were going to come, why would they miss this.

A few days away from the city that wanted them behind bars. I would do it.

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha where all around a camp fire laughing as the sun began to set. Then they saw something on the horizon. Inuyasha's ears picked up on some talking. It sounded like a pissed off Kagome screaming "If you don't shut up, I will turn this dragon around right now". He thought it was pretty funny.

With in minutes the beast landed and 7 people climbed off. All but one charged, screaming Sango and knocking her down in what I have came to now as a pack hug. Which is the Rat pack's equivalent of a dog pile.

But one stayed behind, scratching the chin of the giant beast. He was longer then a simi and taller then one. He had a massive tail, claws the size of Inuyaha's forearm, ears like a dogs; somewhat. With their own reptile flare. When he opened his mouth, their were rows of razor sharp teeth and he was ALL muscle.

His eyes were unique as well. A mix of a cat and lizard and the prettiest blues. Much like Kagome's.

She was petting Diablo and they were both glowing. That is until he spotted a squirrel and took off after it. Successfully knocking Kagome down with his massive tail in the process.

"Diablo! DO NOT eat that squirrel. I am warning you. And don't go far" Kagome Screamed as she picked her self up.

"Ok Max. Miky, DJ, CJ, Andy, and Jack. Time to get off. I would like to hug Kagome too you know." Sango fought to get up. Kagome snapped her fingers and told them to get up and they didn't hesitate. Kagome reached down and took sango's hand and yanked her up into a tight hug.

When they pulled apart, Sango slapped Kagome. "If you ever make me wait to see you for that long again, I will beat you worst the Morgan ever could." Sango threatened with a smile.

Kagome winced. " No no i'm good. I really don't want that" She started to slowly back away and called out for Diablo. But he was to busy, chasing the poor forest animals.

"He wont help you Kagome. You're all mine" Sango started to cackle and chase Kagome around laughing, just like they use to when they where younger. It wasn't funny to Kagome, she was scared out of her whitts!

**HEY GUYS. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS NEW CHAPTER**

**BTW, IF YOU COME ACROSS A NAME "MOLLY" THEN I'M SORRY. IT'S**

**SUPPOSE TO BE "KAGOME" BUT I AM TYPING WHAT'S IN MY NOTEBOOK AND THAT WAS THE NAME THAT'S **

**IN IT XD SO I KINDA GO CONFUSED. SORRYYYYYY. **

**THAT GOES FOR ALL THE OTHER STORY'S AS WELL **

**THANKS AGAIN. REMEMBER TO R&amp;R I ALWAYS LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS. AND **

**REMEMBER TO REMEMBER TO CHECK FOR UPDATES AND NEW STORIES.**

**I GOT A NEW ONE-SHOT ALONE WITH ITS SEQUEL IN THE WORKS ABOUT RACE CAR DRIVING. **

**KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT. THANKS AGAIN**


End file.
